His lips pink and of glory
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren quiere ser consentido por su papi. Y él sabe como conseguirlo. [Riren] [Omegaverse] [Jefe mafioso x supermodelo] [Two-shot] [Dedicado a d.teufel, LunadeAcero y Gatitadeluna]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU) Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| Riren| Explicito| Relación adultoxadolescente| Pircings | SugarDaddys MafiososxSuperModels

Dedicado a **d. teufel** , pues su arte me inspiró; a **LunadeAcero**, porque ¡Te amo 3 mil! Y una ranchería más; y con cariño especial a **Gatitadeluna**, que me apoya y escucha mis estupideces y me dice "hacelo Charly", aunque sean un completo asco.

También con amor a todas los que lean, que si ustedes esto no sería más que nada.

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**His lips pink and of glory**

—

**. 1 .**

* * *

Gira, y las ropas se hace una espiral sobre su piel mientras su mirada vuelve a rebuscar entre los rostros, en los rincones ligeramente oscurecidos.

Nada.

No está allí.

No llegó.

Lo ha dejado plantado.

El enojo burbujea en su estómago y se asienta en su pecho, aun así, una sonrisa ligera se desliza de sus labios y las cámaras enloquecen mandando flashes como una lluvia que lo bañan de diminutos destellos. Como una joya. Como una estrella. Porque es lo que es, aquí en esa pasarela de la semana de la moda en Milán, rodeado de todo lo que el planeta conoce como belleza —al menos física, y que para millones es prácticamente lo primordial—, y sin embargo la atención que esperaba se le fue negada.

Su ego está herido, y su Omega interno se revuelve en descontento.

Eren Jeäger, solo tiene diecisiete años, pero desde hace tres años cuando fue descubierto y lanzado al mundo de la moda, solo ha conocido ser el centro de atención, vivir sobre todo y que sus caprichos se cumplan sin importar su raza. Algo incorrecto él sabe, que trata de moderar, sí, pero que secretamente y satisfactoriamente le complace.

Pero es que oh, ¿quién podría negarle algo a él, con su estructura ósea de perfecta estatura y entallaje, deliciosamente cubierta de extensa piel de miel, que se enriquece con unos exóticos ojos de Alejandrita y unos labios de cereza? Si, exacto, nadie, Alfa, Beta o incluso Omega. Nadie excepto _**él**_.

Ese maldito alfa.

La sonrisa se desvanece, su boca se aprieta, y dentro sus dientes se aprietan hasta crujir. Ya verá ese cretino. Se las pagará.

El bullicio le persigue mientras se desliza por toda la pista, luciéndose con todo el encanto de arte que le brota por cada poro, hasta que desparece por el arco bohemio repleto de cintas y flores. Unos pasos más allá, junto al personal de apoyo, Dina, su madrastra y manager le está esperando junto a Mikasa y Zeke. Ella tiene un rictus enojado en su rostro y Eren pone los ojos en blanco ante su irritación. Ella puede ser una alfa pero él jamás se doblegará ante ella. Mucho menos cuando su cabeza está llena de planes de venganza infantil.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso de allí? Parecías un tronco rodando en un río a medio secar—los ojos azules sucios de Dina parecen querer aplastarlo.

—¿Y qué más querías? Allí está como a menos 4° grados, estoy descalzo y esta ropa es casi transparente. No puedo ser fluidamente etéreo, ni grácil...—dice con gesto aburrido imitando al diseñador de dicha ropa en su ensayo final—...no si se me está congelando el culo, Dina.

—¡Esa boca, Eren! Ya te he dicho que...

—Y una mierda. Voy a cambiarme—le corta Eren pasando de ella, encaminándose a los vestidores. Aún tiene una ronda de salida en el desfile antes del cierre, el cual le corresponde como modelo exclusivo.

Mikasa y Zeke le siguen, el último riéndose de buena gana ante el intercambio de su hermano y madre. Él siempre disfruta de esas peleas, pues a palabras suyas, son lo más doméstico que hay entre ellos, su familia.

—Yo lo vi genial—suelta con voz tranquila Mikasa, acomodándose los negros cabellos tras la oreja—. Hermoso como siempre.

Oh, Mika. Dulce Mika.

Los pensamientos molestos en la cabeza de Eren se hacen agua. El corazón se le calienta.

—Pero fue su idea, Kasa. Dijo que necesitaba que estuviera frío—es Zeke, su hermano mayor, dos pasos atrás, todo cabello rubio, ojos azules brillantes y picaros. Otro alfa para molestarlo.

—Sí, pero no ese 'frio'— Me refería a _ese frío_, se dice, su mente llevándolo a _**él**_. A lo que había esperado que sucediera. Joder.

—¿Entonces cuál? Porque solo conozco este frío—lo pica Zeke, enarcando las cejas con un gesto que conocía bien y que era un claro _yo sé por dónde ibas, pequeño Omega descarado._

Eren tuerce la boca. Por supuesto que el fin no era evitar asarse con el exceso de reflectores que hacían alusión al icónico festival de Woodstock en el que está inspirado el desfile, a como había dicho, si no que le sirviera de excusa para salirse con la suya y tener una noche de buena jodida.

Aunque Zeke es el único que puede especular eso, porque solo él sabe de su 'pequeño' secreto y a pesar de no llevarse bien con _**él**_, es quien les cubre la espalda cada vez que se ven.

—Bueno si, pero no era necesario que hicieran del salón la puta Antártida ¿verdad?

— Tú lo pediste. Se hizo. Ahora te aguantas, hermanito. Igual que todos los que están padeciendo por tus gustitos— continúa molestándolo Zeke.

—Cállate—es la salida de Eren.

A su lado Mikasa solo les dirige una mirada suave, pasándole un brazo para frotar su piel del frio que estaba pegado allí. Eren le sonríe. Ella es una beta, no tiene feromonas conciliadoras, pero siempre sabe cómo confortarlo, aunque no sepa de qué en realidad.

Una hora más tarde, después de haber despachado a Dina y sus hermanos, Eren está terminando de recoger sus cosas, sacudiéndolas en su bulto mientras hace bombas con su chicle de mora y escucha a cierta distancia a sus compañeros terminando de puntualiza una escapada —de la cual el declinó porque no está de humor— al pub al otro lado de la ciudad, es allí que le ve aparecer, a Erwin Smith, o, traje azul profundo a la medida y reloj de oro macizo en la muñeca izquierda, ocultando su tatuaje.

Erwin es el hombre de confianza de_** él**_. Su arma.

_**Él**_, Levi Ackerman, su papi de azúcar. Su alfa. El cretino que lo dejó plantado.

Levi quien es el Pakhan de la mafia rusa, una de las más poderosa de Europa, y un hijo de puta que seguramente prefirió estar metiendo enemigos en bolsas forenses en vez de cumplir su petición de ir a verlo brillar en la pasarela. Y envió a Erwin en su lugar.

Maldito.

Ahora Eren está enojado y Levi perdió la mamada de lujo que le iba a dar bajo las luces multicolor de la ciudad en alguna camioneta.

—Ojos lindos—dice Erwin desde el otro lado con la mano alzada haciéndole señas. Las que Eren ignora, aprieta su bolso sobre el hombro y sale en dirección contraria, aunque al final ni siquiera lograr dar cuatro pasos cuando Erwin lo alcanza—. ¿Me das un minuto?

Eren toma un respiro y entrecierra los ojos—No, lo siento. Y no me sigas, no quiero escuchar un carajo de lo que te haya enviado a decirme.

Erwin le da una de esas sonrisas socarronas que tanto le desagradan. Lo hacen sentir como un mocoso descocado que no sabe donde se está metiendo.

—Bien, pero yo solo soy un mensajero—empieza él y saca una caja negra de regalo rectangular y aplanada—. Ahora, fue un vuelo de casi 15 horas por esto, un poco de gentileza para el pobre errante no estaría mal ¿verdad? —su sonrisa volviéndose un poco de mierda. Eren le regala una ceja enarcada en escepticismo.

—Cuidado—dice arrebatándole el paquete—. Si estás insinuando algo de alguna manera, puede que mañana te despiertes sin lengua y sin bolas.

Erwin no abandona su sonrisa y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su traje—Pueda que seas su 'bebé', pequeño Omega, pero yo soy su mejor hombre. Hay un pacto de honor entre nosotros. Entre tú y él... —le ve de arriba a abajo y Eren le da una mirada dura—...solo lo que hay entre tus piernas. No te creas tanto tus caprichos. Conoce tu jodido lugar.

A Eren le pican sus palabras, pero las ignora. Cualquier Omega agacharía la cabeza y acataría ante tal reprimenda, pero Eren no es cualquier Omega, sus ataduras han sido liberadas.

Él rompe el broche dorado y abre la caja. No hay nota en su interior. Es un regalo frío, muy Levi. Sin embargo, hay allí un conjunto prometedor;

Collarín de cuero firme con rubíes engarzados y un piercing de diamante rosa de cada lado.

Decir ah. Al parecer los dos habían estado pensando lo mismo. Su alfa caliente. Pero Eren no dará segundas oportunidades, no sin azúcar de por medio. Ese es el trato. Aunque este es un buen tanto de que.

—Lo hago.

Erwin se fija en la joya y niega suavemente.

—Y él me dice hermano. C'est la vie—hay una nota herida en su voz. Una cosa falsa es lo que es, porque él está sonriendo todo encanto otra vez un segundo después cuando retrocede tres pasos—. Dijo que era para decirte "uno por cada día"

—Sí, va—larguea Eren, despidiéndolo con un aspaviento de desdén. Suprimiendo su instinto para ocultar el cambio de su sentir.

—De verdad deberías dejar de ser tan caprichoso, sabes que puedes liártela en grande por eso.

—A Levi le gusta el problema que soy—Eren levanta la cabeza de su obsequio, hace una nueva bomba que estalla y riza con sus dedos los residuos a la vez que bate sus bonitas pestañas—. De todos modos, si me hundo…él me sacará.

—Si tú lo dices— suelta Erwin levantando los hombros para restarle importancia—. Tal vez la próxima vez cuando estés de humor, me regales esa gracia que no me quisiste dar hoy. No lo que parece—exclama antes de que Eren diga algo—. Quiero una cita con tu ardiente hermano. Bye, ojos lindos.

—Jodete—le dice Eren a la espalda saliente de Erwin.

Unos minutos después, en los baños, Eren cambia su piercing y sostiene contra su rostro el collarín. Se ven geniales.

Dos días. En dos días Levi lo irá a buscar.

Vuelve a guardar el collarín en su caja y sale hacia el estacionamiento.

Mientras viaja en el auto de la agencia hacia el hotel en el que está alojado, piensa en que dos días es un tiempo muy largo, mucho más ahora que ya no está enojado. No ahora que está anhelante.

En su habitación Dina está esperándolo, agenda en mano para recordarle los compromisos de los próximos tres días antes de que termine la semana de la moda y ellos vuelvan a Alemania. Eren no tiene aliento para ella así que la vota a medios empujones. Él necesita hacer esto y lo necesita ya.

Él se saca la ropa y rebusca en su bolso el labial de fresa con destellos dorados y las pequeñas bragas púrpuras de encaje que había comprado para hoy, pues se había dicho _Milán, es fabuloso para dejar de ser virgen y acabar relleno como un churro. _Aunque claro, eso fueron planes arruinados. Pero pueda que no todo esté perdido.

Se coloca el collarín y se tira a la cama, rebotando con una risa de travesura pura, acabando arrodillado en el centro. Toma su teléfono. Click, un buen gif queda.

Tentadora vista desde arriba, cuello enjoyado, pezones enrojecidos por un pellizco, vientre recortado por delicado encaje, boca abierta, labios rosas, diamante en la lengua y un pequeño texto adjunto.

_Lo que era, pero por ti no._

Un plan tonto en ejecución.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Al día siguiente Eren se está relajando con un batido de leche y piña en una cafetería después de una linda mañana de compras. Dos hombres Betas que llevan traje y gafas de cristales oscuros entran y se sientan en su mesa.

—¿Si? —empieza Eren con una falsa sonrisa inocente. La gente de las otras mesas lanza miradillas de reojo hacia él. Es que el par de tipos se ven intimidantes y Eren sabe que hay armas escondidas en sus cinturones. Son hombres de Levi.

Su tonto plan funcionó.

—El jefe nos envió por usted. Le pedimos nos acompañe.

Eren sonríe.

—Vale—dice, sus ojos brillan de triunfo y su Omega chilla de emoción. Recoge las bolsas con ropa y zapatos que compró con el dinero que Levi le transfirió en la tarjeta antes de que tomará el avión a Milán. Sale de allí. Dina siempre le ha preguntado de dónde saca el dinero pues ella controla sus ingresos, pero él siempre le esquiva alegando que son regalos de las tiendas. Ella nunca le cree, pero le deja ser. A ella le gusta su dinero y obvio no le gustaría dejar ir más de cien mil dólares a la vez, a como son todos los regalos que recibe Eren.

Es una camioneta negra con lunas polarizada a la que él sube, y durante más de tres horas viaja sin saber a dónde lo están llevando. No hasta que el sol está pintándose de naranja y se adentran por un camino rodeado de pinos. El lugar al que llegan es una preciosa villa, con paredes de ladrillo rojo y altos pilares de piedra.

Hay cuatro hombres que apestan a alfa apilados en la entrada. Vigilando en todas las direcciones.

Si. Levi está adentro.

Él es guiado por el interior de la casa hasta la segunda planta, a la habitación principal. Allí está Erwin, apostado al lado de puerta, fumando un Marlboro.

—Hey, lindos ojos—le dice—. Espero me hayas traído la confirmación de la cita que te pedí.

Eren desliza las bolsas de sus compras por los brazos y se ve las uñas como si fueran la gran cosa.

—No tengo porqué. Además, un alguien como yo no es apropiado para esos asuntos.

—Oh, disculpa si te herí con mis palabras la vez anterior. Levi siempre me ha dicho que no soy bueno tratando con niños Omegas.

¿Niños?

Los ojos de Eren le ven con disgusto y Erwin se echa a reír.

—¿Me abres o lo hago yo?

—Ya, ya. Solo bromeo, ya sabes—Erwin hace un gesto de rendición, sonriéndole con cariño.

Eren lo sabe, lo huele, que él le cae muy bien a Erwin, y que él solo está picándole para sacarle plática, acogerlo en su círculo amigable. Porque él no lo es, con nadie que no sea Levi. Pero sabe que tiene el respeto de los hombres de Levi, incluso podría suponer: su lealtad.

Porque él no es simplemente el bebé de Levi. Es su chico, su Omega. Aunque la marca no haya sido puesta.

Pero pronto será, se dice.

—¿Entonces?

Erwin cuadra los hombros y da dos golpecitos en la puerta antes de girar las perillas gemelas.

—Adelante señor, le están esperando—y su sonrisa es traviesa. Conocedora.

Eren respira profundo. Si, llegó el momento que él también ha estado esperando.

El momento de alcanzar la realización de su capricho. El fin real que ha estado planeando por meses.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Hola de nuevo mis amadas. Habemos nuevo Fic a cómo ven. Este es Two-shot, solo que no esperen la gran trama, es más bien una excusa mía para escribir de algo con mafiosos rusos como lo de Bratva pero en SuggarDaddys sensualones y modelos caprichosos.

Espero les haya gustado este primer lanzamiento y no olviden dejar un review, que son mi alimento virtual (T.T) No me dejen morir de hambruna porfaaa.

Nos leemos el fin de semana con el porno sucio y salvaje.

PD: Cuando Eren dice 'azúcar', se refiere a regalos caros.

Besos estelares.

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU) Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| Riren| Explicito| Relación adultoxadolescente| Piercings| Piercings genitales| SugarDaddys MafiososxSuperModels

Muchas gracias por el bonito recibimiento que tuvo el Fic en el primer capítulo. Me alegra que les haya gustado, y espero este también lo haga. No olviden dejar su poderoso REVIEW para saberlo, y también para cualquier sugerencia de mejoría, que ustedes saben que no soy buena desarrollando los Omegaverse y en los lemons menos.

Gócenlo y por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**His lips pink and of glory**

—

**. 2.**

* * *

Eren ya no está enojado cuando se para frente a Levi. Por supuesto no. Hay dentro suyo otros sentimientos haciéndoles cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, excitación—oh sí, mucha de esa—pero sobre todo vanidad.

Se siente poderoso sabiéndose poseedor de ese control. La disposición de un alfa como Levi. Aunque en el fondo sea solo platónico y derivado de tener una jodida buena estrella.

Si, porque no todos los Omegas tienen la suerte que él ha tenido con su Alfa. Su dulce papi.

_**Él**_, que está sentado allí, como un rey en su sillón de piel borgoña, chupito de vodka en mano, postura relajada. Lleva un traje a rayas azul, una corbata de seda negra oscura muy cara y una camisa blanca y fresca. Precioso, a juego con su cabello negro lacio y su anillo pesado en el dedo medio. Eren se lame los labios, recordando como Levi ha abusado su boca y agujero principalmente con ese mismo dedo, el que le ha regalado todos sus verdaderos orgasmos.

—Eren— dice ligeramente ronroneante a modo de saludo, con su acento haciendo rodar las erres en su lengua. Su voz profunda le saca un escalofrío.

Eren quiere tirársele encima y adorarlo solo por hablarle así, pero no, no va a dejárselo ir fácil. No, tiene que mantenerlo alrededor de su dedo. Mantener el control. Así que deja las bolsas de sus compras a un lado, en el suelo, desenreda su bufanda verde y se saca su abrigo blanco, y con rostro de semblante plano le pregunta:

—¿Con qué me vas a afrentar por dejarme ayer? ¿Negocios? ¿O fue placer y lo negarás?

Levi lame el vodka de sus labios, coloca el vasito vacío en la mesa a su lado y entrecierra los ojos hacia Eren. Otro escalofrío, se empieza a sentir húmedo.

Maldito. Si que sabe dónde golpear.

— Eso no es tu incumbencia, Eren.

Eren parpadea. Auch. ¿Su hilo se está desenrollando? Toma una inhalación fuerte, da dos pasos grandes y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama que hay en la habitación. —Cariño, esa es una respuesta equivocada, una muy mala si es que esperas recibir lo que tú y ya sabemos que te hizo venir tann rápido.

Levi se apresura a decir—Tú inicias.

—Pero viniste.

—Porque no me concentro, no pongo balas en las cabezas de bastardos hijos de putas, solo pienso en morderte el cuello y follar esa boca capri…caprichosa que tener.

Y ah, Eren se ríe, pies batiéndose con entusiasmo, brazos en el estómago y cabello revolviéndose sobre las sábanas. Todo en un minuto tendido, hasta que Levi carraspea.

Ah, como quiere a su papi.

—¿Entonces? —dice Levi, se pasa una palma por el pelo y ladea la cabeza.

Eren se eleva, sentándose, apoyando su peso en sus manos hacia atrás, el cuello suave extendido, tentador.

—¿Entonces qué? —responde, viendo los ojos brillantes y deseosos de Levi sobre su cuello, su piel.

—¿Satisfecho?

_Por supuesto que sí, cariño_, quiero decirle pero en cambio suelta un: —Compruébalo por ti mismo—desde su lugar y sonríe, esa sonrisa de mierda que provoca a Levi, quien deja escapar un gruñido que hace que la panza de Eren se contraiga de forma agradable y cálida, la excitación creciendo, eclipsando la vanidad.

Levi se levanta del sillón, se dirige a la cama, deshaciéndose del saco de su traje en el camino.

Eren se muerde el labio inferior, presionándolo hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, pero que al final libera para separarlos ambos cuando Levi se acerca lo suficiente.

—¿Bebé complacer a papá por ello?

El aroma Alfa de Levi lo inunda. Bosque y menta. Y Oh, oh. Otra sacudida a su vientre y la humedad realmente comienza a filtrase de él.

—Si, papi. Lo haré—contesta hipnotizado.

Agarra el cinturón Levi y tira fuerte, cayendo de espalda e instando a Levi a que se suba y se siente sobre él.

Levi es diez centímetros más bajo que él —y posiblemente esa diferencia se agrande más en un par de años—pero es todo lo hombre* y grande más que él donde debe serlo.

—¿No tener beso de papá primero? —le pregunta socarrón, ojos azules plateados depredadores sobre él, sonrisa lobuna que deja entrever sus colmillos y hace a su Omega interno chillar de necesidad.

Eren asiente con la cabeza y deja que él se encorve sobre si, atrapándole los labios en un beso húmedo y sucio, en el cual gime al sentir la lengua de Levi enredarse en su piercing. Él ya está imaginando como se sentirá rasparle el prepucio con ello.

Se separan, casi sin aire, un hilillo de saliva aun manteniéndolos unidos. La habitación está llenándose de sus feromonas cargadas de deseo.

Eren siente su corazón golpeando sus costillas, su respiración enganchada, su polla goteando pre-semen y su culo resbaladizo de lubricante.

Él quiere ser follado, marcado y robado por Levi. Es por eso en que se empeña en ser tan caprichoso, escandaloso y necesitado por su atención, tratando de arañar la palabra de hierro y fuego que Levi le ha hecho desde que comenzaron su relación. Esa de esperar, dejar que él experimente todo de a bocados —pero solo con él, claro está. Eren solo puede ser exclusivo—, que se conozcan, a Levi y a sí mismo, para que, llegado el momento, decida con claridad; que llegue a amarlo sin necesidad del instinto de por medio, aun sabiendo que, aunque nunca suceda, Eren siempre estará atado a él porque que es su destinado.

Su Alfa tan único le tocó.

Eren en verdad tiene una buena estrella.

Y por eso él no quiere ese ritmo, no quiere tiempo, él ya sabe que es lo correcto. Su lugar es con y para Levi. Es así que ha estado planeando insistir más, empeñarse hasta el límite y conseguir su deseo final aun a costo de doler. Aunque espera no suceda. Levi jamás lo tiraría allí, se dice.

Sus manos suben, acariciando los muslos de Levi, hasta que llega a su entrepierna, la cual acaricia. Él está duro, tieso como una vara. _Joder_. Tira de la cremallera y se embebe de como Levi resopla, cierra los ojos, hace muecas de que se siente bien y junta sus frentes mientras acaricia las puntas de sus cabellos castaños que están alrededor de su cabeza como un halo angelical.

—Carajo, bebé.

Levi abre los ojos, sonríe, lo vuelve a besar y envuelve sus manos en el largo y castaño cabello de Eren e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para empezar a chupar su cuello. Eren gime, se retuerce y sus manos hacen más difícil la polla gruesa, larga y enrojecida de Levi.

Se están provocando, buscando hacer llegar al otro, y es sencillamente enloquecedor.

Pero es Eren quien con un temblor se rinde primero.

—Por favor—mendiga—. Por favor papi—traga, soltando con un arrullo provocativo un: — déjame chuparte mientras me comes.

Levi gruñe, se separa de su cuello con reticencia. De dos tirones se saca el cinturón, los pantalones y se abre la camisa, con tanta fuerza que los botones vuelan; Eren jadea en la cama, manos temblorosas queriendo salir de sus propios pantalones, hasta que Levi termina el trabajo, para después agarrarlo de la cintura y llevarlo al centro de la cama, donde cambia sus posiciones. Él de espaldas al colchón, Eren sobre su cuerpo, posiciones inversas. Le separa las redondas mejillas carnosas dejando su lindo agujero rosa y mojado a la vista de sus ojos y boca hambrienta. Hambrienta como la de Eren que cae sobre su polla, llevándosela hasta la empuñadura, profundo hasta que ya no hay aire y se siente tan bien. Eren chilla al sentir como su lengua juega con ese fruncimiento que esconde una gloria tan grande como sus labios rosas, a la vez que su propia traviesa lengua se encuentra con el tercer regalo que le tenía preparado:

Unos piercings en la base de su polla, a juego con el suyo. Una promesa en físico de su futuro.

Levi se ríe ante el correr de sus pensamientos, y su risa se propaga a su lengua y de ella a las paredes calientes y apretadas de la entrada de Eren, que se abren y lo chupan, regalándole la bienvenida con entusiasmo, tanto como la pequeña polla que se restriega sobre su pecho, filtrándose sobre él, creando un caminillo blanquecino.

Se mueven, encontrando un ritmo suave y constantes de idas y venidas, subidas y bajadas.

Escucha a Eren gemir, balbucear su nombre sobre la tierna piel de su verga casi como si le estuviera haciendo plegarias entrecortados, entre suspiros que él puede jurar son "más" "así" "por favor" y muchos "joder, joder", y él solo puedo pensar en un "oh mierda, que rico"

Hay un momento en que el ritmo toma otro nivel, se vuelve más rápido, duro y casi salvaje. Insostenible. Levi acelera sus movimientos, su lengua implacable, y su mano derecha viajando a la polla de Eren para golpearla. Eren se estremece, entierra sus uñas en sus caderas y gime más fuerte, sus labios haciendo ruidos acuosos, desesperados.

Sí, sí, sí.

Vienen. Eren primero, todo lindo, ruborizado, deshuesándose, su semen marcando el blanco y fuerte pecho de Levi, su agujero manchando el rostro cincelado y un poco el cuello. A Levi le toma dos empujones más, y luego todos los bonitos ruidos de clímax de Eren se vuelven de atraganto, chupando, ordeñándolo, tragando su venida hasta que lo suelta y rueda dejándose caer a un lado.

—Joder—es todo lo que Levi logra decir. Su respiración es entrecortada, todo él bañado en el aroma de Eren. Su alfa vibra en saciedad. Esta jodida ha sido la mejor que ha tenido en su puta vida. Eren se ha superado en el arte de chuparlo. Ese Eren que casi nunca ha llegado al final sin ahogarse dos o tres veces, pero que ahora lo ha logrado de un tirón y está ronroneando de gusto a sus pies, frotando todo su cuerpo contra su costado. Sin reacción nauseosa absoluta.

Su ceño se frunce.

¿Qué putas está pasando aquí? ¿Cuándo mierdas Eren aprendió eso? No de él por supuesto. Él que jamás lo ha empujado, extralimitado para lograr ese aprendizaje.

Se levanta, sus ojos acribillando el rostro totalmente feliz de Eren, ojitos dorados brillantes —porque esa es la magia de Eren, ojos fantásticos que cambian de matiz como joyas ante la luz de sentimientos desbordados, y el orgasmo—colmados, flotando en una nube post-orgásmica.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eren cuando nota su mirada. Su voz es rasposa, gastada. Garganta totalmente follada.

—¿Qué haces…hiciste maldito mocoso?—su voz gutural, sus aroma cambiando, volviéndose hostil. Ve como la postura de Eren cambia, se encoge por un segundo sobre sí mismo, luego se relaja, solo un poquito, pero sus ojos no bajan, permanecen, pero ya no son relajados, sino desafiantes, picaros, escondiendo su sentir instintivo.

Niñato cretino que creía solamente él había disciplinado, soltando sus cadenas primarias.

—Intentando llenar los huecos que te niegas otorgarme—suelta, sus labios rosas y de gloria, ahora magullados y con aún rastros de su venida se llenan de una sonrisita que hace hervir a su Alfa y a sí mismo.

Pequeño mocoso de mierda.

Es rápido como sucede, no se controla. Da un tirón fuerte al tobillo moreno de Eren, arrancándole un gritillo espantado. Lo arrastra y dos segundos después Eren está sobre su panza, sus brazos atrapados en cruz sobre la espalda, comprimiendo su pecho en el colchón, la cabeza sujeta por su mano izquierda, manteniéndola de lado, el cuello expuesto.

—¿Por qué? —sisea Levi, su aliento furioso impactando sobre la mejilla de Eren—. ¿No te complazco como tanto quieres? ¿No doy toda atención, aunque eso me mate, matar a mi familia, llevarme al borde? —presiona más fuerte el cuerpo de Eren, cuerpo cuyos movimientos ondulantes lo están poniendo otra vez difícil su polla medio blanda, resbaladiza por la saliva. Carajo, carajo—. ¿Por qué? —repite—. ¿Por qué traicionar?

Eren batalla, se sacude, resopla—. Te quiero. Te necesito—farfulla, y Levi siente ácido vertiéndose en sus tripas.

—¿Y provocar así? —su voz es gutural.

—Si. Pensé que así, que así…—exhala bajito Eren sin terminar su frase, sus ojos hermosos ahora verdes están asustados, tratan de alcanzarlo.

Levi lo libera, empujándolo con fuerza contra el colchón, sacando las sábanas de la cama, lanzándolas sobre el cuerpo de Eren, cubriéndolo. Luego se agacha y recoge su ropa, poniéndose los pantalones a trompicones rápidos.

—Vestirte. Iré por Erwin. Erwin te regresa al hotel—hay un peso en su pecho y un nudo amargo en su boca—. Es todo Eren. Ya no causar tu des…desvío—logra con dificultad que le salgan las palabras.

Escucha el hipido estrangulando de Eren, luego su cuerpo desordenado se impulsa desde la cama hasta sus pies, abrazándose a él como una enredadera. Ojos inundados en lágrimas le ven desde abajo, suplicantes, todo su ser tembloroso, a un palmo del pánico.

—Papi, por favor no—solloza él—. Levi yo no...

Levi siente su corazón colapsar, su Alfa retorciéndose en miseria.

—Levi, no—empieza algo duro, dolorido sobre todo—. No serás como otros Omegas, no quiero para ti, Eren. No más. Acabo aquí.

Ahora si Eren empieza a llorar, sus manos se elevan tratando de alcanzar sus hombros y llegar a su rostro, apelar a su Alfa para revertir algo, pero Levi detiene sus manos, se suelta de él y le da la espalda.

Ninguna mirada más. Avanza hacia la puerta dejando a Eren atrás.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Como cuando para ponerle a tu lemon trama, le das drama XD. Mi ser maligna (LOL) Pero bueno, por favor no desfallezcan, veamos en el tercer y último capítulo —a pedido del público—, como acaban este caprichoso y bello Omega, y su dulce Alfa mafioso.

*Se refiere a que Levi está constituido de una forma mas definida a 'la masculinidad' del heteropatriarcado que conocemos, musculoso, con sus cuadritos, todo rico, duh.

PD: ¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije lo de Bratva? Aquí pueden ver a lo que me refiero, era lo del acento de Levi, no hay errores, es solo que él no habla tan bien el alemán, que es el idioma que Eren tiene; y por supuesto, que Levi está que se cae por su Omega precioso.

Nos leemos el martes, bellas lectoras.

Besos de estrellas.

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU) Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| Riren| Explicito| Relación adultoxadolescente| Piercings| Piercings genitales| SugarDaddys MafiososxSuperModels

**Notas: **Este el tercer capítulo prometido. Espero les guste y no olviden de dejar un lindo REVIEW.

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**His lips pink and of glory**

—

**. 3.**

* * *

Él no logra salir, sus manos se quedan estancadas en las manijas de la puerta, su frente apoyada en la fría madera. El llanto adolorido de Eren le retiene.

Simplemente no puede dejarlo.

Eren es su bebé. Su Omega.

Su Alfa interior está arañándolo, suplicando que gire, vuelva sobre sus pasos, pero su razón es despiadada, niega su instinto, instándolo a que se marche, que corte la traición de raíz. Y Levi, que aprendió a controlar su instinto desde que este se manifestó, guiado por su padre a convertirse en una criatura pragmática, sabe que es mejor seguir a su cabeza que a sus bolas. O al menos esa era la regla hasta que apareció Eren. Siempre Eren. A como sucedió desde que se encontraron la primera vez, hace dos años y no pudo simplemente desatender su llamado, dejar ir su destino; ni cuando un año posterior a ello y contra toda su firmeza, cedió a pasar el límite de sus encuentros a los toques sexuales; o las veces que las palabras de Eren se han involucrado en los negocios de la familia.

Inhala profundo y siente el aire como cuchillas deslizándole en sus pulmones, mientras una vocecilla en el rincón de su cabeza, allí entre sus orejas y el encéfalo le dice que esta tampoco será la excepción.

Joder.

Regresa sobre el camino andando. Uno, dos, tres...siete pasos y se detiene ante la figura encogida y lastimera de Eren, que está deshaciéndose en lágrimas. Se agacha, lo envuelve y Eren reacciona instantáneamente enredándose a su cuerpo como hiedra con fuerza y presión.

—Dije esperas, Eren —habla lento, tratando de coordinar las palabras. Porque cuando está salido de su control el idioma no le sale—. Esperas ¿Por qué fue, ah? Dime, ¿yo no so… —se traba. Maldición—...sido bueno?

Eren gimotea, niega, restregándose sobre su cuello. Cayendo más en pánico.

Levi lo aprieta contra sí, lo mantiene allí, y se deja guiar por su Alfa que está aullando en necesidad de brindarle seguridad y consuelo a su Omega. Abre la boca y se deja caer sobre el cuello de Eren, abriendo su suave piel, hundiendo sus colmillos allí. Una mordida de suavidad. Presión suave y superficial en su glándula de olor para tranquilizarlo.

El temblor de Eren comienza a bajar, su respiración se acompasa y su cuerpecito se arrucha a sí. Solo entonces él vuelve al punto de todo esto.

—Dime—insiste, su acento espesándose—. Ya vlyublen v tebya —eso es algo que prefiere decirlo así, totalmente fluido y natural—. No tienes por qué traicionar, ensuciarte por otro.

—Yo no—solloza más Eren—. Yo no, Lev. No, papá. Jamás.

—Tú dices eso, Eren, justo antes…ahora. ¿Porqué...

—No, no —sigue su pequeño Omega tembloroso—. Yo jamás lo haría con nadie. No podría, nunca —su rostro se revela, húmedo y enrojecido por el llanto. Levi abate esas lágrimas con sus dedos—. Yo también te amo, Levi —dice y Levi deja ir el nudo en su garganta. Nunca podrá dejar ir a Eren. De todos modos él ha provocado esto, ya no se puede dar marcha atrás.

—Solo dime, dime si no lastima ese otro ¿Alfa? ¿Beta? Sabes que yo no podría, no vivo con ello.

—Nadie me lastimó, Levi. Porque no hubo nadie. Ya te dije—hipea, dedos haciendo pinzas en su camisa blanca, fresca por el sudor previo.

—¿De verdad? —regresa—. Pero tú haces cosas, aprendes cosas para provocar —no hay ya reclamo o enojo en su voz, en cambio es tranquila, acariciando el cabello y hombros de Eren, su Alfa enviando feromonas conciliadoras.

—Sí, lo hice. Practicar —dice Eren, un balbuceo esta vez.

Levi enarca una ceja en un claro ¿Y aun así insistes en negar?

Eren sonríe, pequeñito y Levi le ve fijo. Una ligera advertencia sin peso.

—Practica... con zanahorias, Levi.

Su Alfa se suelta a carcajada partida y él siente que se desploma.

— Chto?

—Y con pepinos... —la cara hermosa y llorosa hace gestecistos de culpabilidad— ...y quizás algún plátano.

Carajo. Ese mocoso lo va a matar.

Y ahora si Levi se deja ir por su Alfa interior, empieza a reír, suelta a Eren y se deja caer al suelo de espalda, revolcándose un poco. No sabe si se ríe por haber quedado como tonto o si es de alivio.

Realmente, realmente su Omega lo hará polvo.

Pasan unos largos minutos antes de que deje de reír, y allí entonces Eren va tras él, aún hipea, pucheritos en su linda boca rosa, se arrastra sobre él hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar.

—¿De verdad me dejarás, Levi?

¿Uhmm?

—Por favor no me dejes, prometo ya no practicar con ninguna verdura, o rodar en el foro de Omegas "sexys y lindos" —él hace las comillas con los dedos en son de burla— que Zeke me recomendó. Te lo juro, me portaré bien, y ya no te joderé —sus ojitos verdes hacen un rollo encantador—. Bueno del "joder" que te pone en aprietos.

—Oh, nebol'shoy —suelta Levi con un suspiro—. Por supuesto no. No dices tonterías más, por favor. Eres mío y yo tuyo, jamás olvides. Yo no lo hago. Por eso jamás te vas.

Toda la expresión de Eren se transfigura en un segundo, en sus labios se forma una sonrisa que haría palidecer al sol y sus ojos son dos bonitas flores en primavera, y luego otra vez está lloriqueando y chillando como una cosita bonita y descocada. Retorciéndose sobre Levi, brinquitos sobre su pelvis y un montón de besos por todo el rostro. Y no es algo que Levi espera que suceda, pero lo hace. Se excita. Otra cosa siempre sucede cuando lo tiene así, todo pegadito y pegajoso a él.

La llamarada de la lujuria le relame el vientre y su polla se llena, enrojece y hay humedad en la punta. Suelta un gruñido y sus manos se estancan en la cadera morena de Eren, parando sus chillidos. Los bonitos ojos de agua le ven con curiosidad medio fingida porque él se ha dado cuenta, sentido su erección resbalarse entre sus globos carnosos.

Oh, su Omega tiene esa mirada de pequeño duendecillo travieso.

—¿Papá quiere que lo compense?—se muerde el labio y Levi siente que se endurece más. Difícil.

—Haz—sonríe.

Su Omega le regala un delicioso guiño e intenta deslizarse para buscar el sur de su cuerpo, regalarle otro orgasmo con su gloriosa boca, pero Levi no quiere eso, no, quiere un placer compartido.

—Quédate. Así—acaba por decirle, su voz diseminada en un gruñido al que Eren obedece.

Marca con sus manos un ritmo allí, pequeños círculos ondulantes y deslizamientos cadenciosos. Pasan algunos minutos así, sus ojos conectados y sus cuerpos siguiendo los pasos de sus respiraciones.

Eren está tan húmedo, mojado en su entrada y su polla por el anterior gasto. Hay necesidad en él. Ese juego está provocando su interior. Lo siente en sus entrañas. _Es el momento_. Se eleva un poco más, encaja la polla de su alfa, resbaladiza por sus fluidos, burlándose de su entrada, se entierra un centímetro en él, un jadeo apretado brota de su pecho al intentar seguir ese curso, saberse vencedor, pero al final no lo logra, Levi le detiene, manos firmes aprietan sus nalgas, dedos enterrándose en su carne transpirada. Lo saca de sí.

—No, así no —susurra, y Eren hace un mohín antes de que se transforme en un gritillo por como de un tirón es cambiado de posición. Acaba con la espalda pegada al pecho blanco y trabajado de Levi, piernas apretadas encarcelando la polla de su Alfa—. Así —canturrea con triunfo el mayor, iniciando un compás acelerado, áspero y ligeramente salvaje ante el cual el Omega solo puede gemir, gimotear de gusto a la vez que se pellizca los pezones, muerde sus labios y tironea los cabellos oscuros que se pegan a su cuello donde su dueño está afanado mordisqueándolo, enviando relámpagos de placer a toda su piel y que se enroscan en su sexo y entrada que son rascados por las embestidas de la polla del Alfa. Él estalla y tres embates después Levi. Sus esencias ardientes se mezclan, semillas y jugos blanquecinos.

La habitación huele a sexo y felicidad.

—No confundas más —murmura Levi, la respiración trabajosa, los labios aún pegados en el cuello de Eren.

—Oh, pero fuiste tú él que no...

—Yo tonto —lo corta Levi—. Pido siempre perdón si desconfío. Pero no te dejo ir. No te vas nunca.

—Júramelo. Jura que esto no se acabará por nada—le dice Eren, su voz aún agitada pero más seria, y un silencio se instala entre ellos dos hasta que Levi lo desvanece con sus brazos más apretados alrededor del cuerpo de Eren y una pregunta extraña.

—¿Te gustó mis regalos?—una sonrisa está en sus labios, y es trasmitida a la piel de su bebé, el cual tuerce el gesto.

—Si —contesta el castaño—. Aunque se me asemejaron a anillos de compromiso, y pensé en una proposición entre mi boca y tu polla, pero es muy guarro para venir de ti—acaba con un suspiro encantado, Levi aún está dándole mordisquitos en su glándula de olor y Eren está derritiéndose otra vez.

Oh, pero que Alfa tan esplendido es el suyo. Todo el placer y calor que le da.

—Son —exclama Levi con una sonrisa suficiente.

Eren se gira un poco, esta vez su sorpresa y curiosidad es genuina.

—¿De verdad eso son? —sus bonitos ojos tienen allí vetas doradas remanentes del orgasmo.

—Si. Son —repite Levi.

Eren se ríe. Una musiquilla encantadora, tierna.

—¡Levi, yo creí que solo eras un mafioso frío y despiadado! Ya veo que tienes un lado picante.

—Solo tuyo—Levi lo aprieta un poquito más, haciéndose una bola con su Omega en el suelo.

Y es allí que Eren lo siente, abajo de su corazón rebosante de alegría y calor, sobre su barriga llena de mariposas. Es algo frío que se desliza entre sus dedos, escurriéndose de las manos blancas que cubren las suyas. Cuando deja caer sus ojos ahí, hay un anillo pesado y grueso en su dedo medio. Sus ojos se abren grandes, gesto de adorable lechuza.

—Le-vi —tartamudea. Todo su ser se contrae presa de mil emociones.

—Tvoye, moy Omega—libera Levi, todo voz ronca y dulce—. No te vas nunca, por nada.

Eren está enmudecido, lleno de sensaciones hermosas—. Nunca. Por nada—es todo lo que le sale.

Y es todo lo que necesitan para sellarse una promesa eterna.

* * *

**(...)  
**

* * *

Zeke tuvo que arrancarlo de su agarre de koala cuando llegó por él. Su hermano estaba molesto, refunfuñándole y gruñendo a Levi —y siendo ignorado por este como siempre—, prometiendo barbaridades tras otras. Era un sobreprotector consagrado a su virtud.

—Sigo siendo virgen, Zeke —exclama Eren ya un poco harto de la palabrería de su hermano, todo medio adormilado en su nube de color rosa y felicidad, después de haber tomado una ducha caliente que liberó su cuerpo y de los mimos lánguidos de su Alfa en la sala de estar mientras veían a Pulgarcita —porque a Eren le gustan esas historias cursis. Se imagina así mismo en ellas— donde Zeke los encontró.

—A por como apestas a él, tengo mis dudas.

—Pues trágatelas, porque es la verdad. Es un tío chapado a la antigua, ya ves—hace un aspaviento y se relaja más contra el respaldar del asiento, sus piernas se instalan sobre el monitor del radio—. Ni porque es un mafioso me hace cosas perversas —un puchero en su boca y los brazos cruzados. El viento de la carretera le agita el cabello ligeramente húmedo. Hay una bonita canción sonando en la estación que lleva su mente a su Alfa, ahora a muchos kilómetros atrás.

_Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

—Oh joder, Eren—Zeke le ve mal—. Eres solo un mocoso. No puedes querer todo así.

—Lo hago —dice, y su gesto se vuelve infantil y mimado.

—Eres el Omega más loco que conozco.

Eren se reí y tataratea la canción.

—Soy. Si.

Zeke niega poquito y luego algo viene a su mente.

—Para haberte traído hasta aquí ¿qué demonios te regaló ahora?

Eren se gira hacia él, todo esplendor de travesura y eleva su mano derecha, dedos moviéndose juguetonamente, brillo de oro macizo contra la luz del amanecer.

—¿Un anillo? —Zeke está arrugando el rostro, despreciando un poco el objeto—. Te ha dado cosas más caras, por ejemplo, este auto por el que Dina se arrancó los pelos y del que me tuve que culpar yo. Como siempre —bufa.

—Buff. Urod Alfa—dice Eren todo bufido, imitándolo, después hay una risa—. Este es el anillo del Pakhan, duh.

—O sea que se sacó un anillo y te lo dio. Tacaño.

—Oh, Zeke—él está un poco fastidiado—. No entiendas nada. Además, ya te he dicho que no estoy con él por el dinero. Es porque él es...

—Y yo te repito que tú eres el Omega más loco que conozco.

—Ah, jodete.

Se quedan en silencio por casi quince minutos. Es Zeke quien reinicia la conversación.

—¿En serio solo un anillo?

Eren hace un rollo con sus ojos y niega, sonríe. Zeke dirá lo que quiera, pero es como una urraca, le gustan las cosas que le Levi le otorga, y Eren podría jurar que lo hacen sentirse indirectamente orgulloso _mi hermanito solo debe ser elogiado con cosas bonitas, solo digno de un Alfa poderoso. _

—No. Su regalo fueron diamantes rosas—su sonrisa se extiende—. Pero el anillo es mi mérito.

—¿Y? ¿Vale más que los diamantes? Que a todo esto ¿dónde los dejastes? Él siempre es tan llamativo.

Ahora Eren si se ríe.

—Eso no te lo voy a decir, hermano idiota. Pero...—un suspiro soñador y la sonrisa grande—...¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste de que lo que los Alfas dicen de nosotros los Omegas, en lo que somos buenos?

—En follar y llorar.

—Exacto.

—¿Y eso qué? Sabes que eso es un prejuicio estúpido.

Eren guarda silencio un minuto, se ve la mano, el anillo girando en sus dedos. El sello en él es ahora un símbolo al que ahora también está unido. De Levi. Todo suyo. Para siempre.

—Tienen razón. —su hermano le da una ceja enarcada, viéndolo un poco raro—. Pero solo los Omegas que están destinados a ser felices saben hacerlo en el justo momento.

Hay cierta confusión en el rostro de Zeke, un indicio de que es algo que jamás espero oír eso de él, pero después está sonriendo—. No me digas ¿Y tú sabes hacerlo?

Eren se sacude el cabello. Sonrisa de girasol en sus labios rosas.

—Quizás no. Pero sí sé con quién.

La canción llega a un punto alto.

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_Boy, you´re my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all, all_

—Mi Alfa —susurra—. Seré feliz.

Zeke gorgotea una carcajada.

—¡Ya te lo creo yo! De verdad que la genética no pudo ponerte en lugar más correcto. —Eren le pica las costillas con tirria—. ¡Ouch! Pero es verdad. Tú no podrías ser nada más que la novia caprichosa de un mafioso con cara de culo y con el humor de un demonio.

Las costillas de Zeke son nuevamente castigadas, pero después ambos están riendo y cantando a todo pulmón, y así Eren le da toda la razón a Zeke.

_Kiss me, K-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

Sí, se dice Eren, que jodida buena suerte tiene.

La felicidad le sobrevendrá, desde un mundo de oscuridad y sangre.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

La canción es de Katy Perr-E.T (que buen rolón). Me encanta Zeke de hermano pendejo XD. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que tuvo el retraso de más de una semana (sorry nenas) y que como prometí el drama solo era por trama, que ya sabían mi objetivo inicial era el nopor, pero como a siempre me pasa, la cagué, che—cries in Eldiano—. Agradezco a todas las nenas que me acompañaron y leyeron. Sois un dulce corazón.

Así es como llegamos al final de este Fic. Que en mi mente ya hasta le había hecho como tres capítulos más y le había rellenado el churro a Heremcio, pero nah.

Un beso enorme de paleta de chocolate.

PD1: Todo el asunto del dramón es mero parte del plan maquiavélico del Herem para amarrar al Levioso. Se la creyeron, wex.

PD2: Buamos por Perspectiva. Esperen actua de ese.

With Love,

Charly.


End file.
